


You could leave a toothbrush (at my place)

by sekaies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaies/pseuds/sekaies
Summary: Sehun is nervous about buying a toothbrush.





	You could leave a toothbrush (at my place)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed, sorry?

Sehun wakes up one Sunday morning to the sounds of Jongin going around his kitchen. He waits until his mind is awake enough and both his eyes are open to get up and wash his face to meet the other boy for breakfast (which he knows he's cooking). He picks some sweatpants from his drawers and puts it on before leaving his bedroom, closing the door behind him so Vivi won't sneak inside to eat stuff he's not supposed to. The cute dog has a thing for dirty socks and toilet paper. 

He walks in on Jongin grabbing four eggs from the fridge, coffee machine already working. He's sporting a great looking for the morning, his underwear and Sehun's dress shirt from the night before half-unbuttoned. It woks wonders for him, leaving his gorgeous legs on full display, as well as part of his soft but toned chest. 

Sehun has been seeing Jongin for a couple of months now, he's not really keeping track of anything. They met through Baekhyun, Sehun's secretary and Jongin's childhood friend. Sehun thinks he might have set them up, if you consider that Baekhyun is super efficient but one day he simply couldn't find Sehun's agenda and made his friend wait for him at the office's lobby until Sehun was going home. And then magically finding said item after they were introduced and exchanged numbers. Something about the guy made Sehun want to meet him better, because yes he looked good, but Sehun was not that superficial. It was the way he laughed at Baekhyun's clumsiness, or how he held himself so confidently yet not cocky. It worked out. 

Jongin is a great contrast to Sehun's black and white life. While Sehun likes to plan everything and keep the order, Jongin is spontaneous and a little bit messy. Nothing that drives Sehun off the wall like his college roommate, just enough to bring change to his life. Every day he spends with Jongin brings something new, be it a funny story he has about his sisters or three dogs, or a new food Sehun never heard about before. 

"You seriously did not hear about unicorn ice cream? Like it's a colorful ice cream, with a bungeoppang on top and sprinkles." 

"Sounds like diabetes on a cone." 

"C'mom Sehun, I know you have a sweet tooth" 

And Jongin is right, he does have a sweet tooth, but at the age of 28 he tries to suppress it. Jongin brings it out though. 

His days go by better now, he has things to look forward to and someone to text mean comments about his co-workers or cat videos. He likes Jongin, the guy that is now at his kitchen rummaging around the cabinets like it's his own house. 

"Hey." Sehun's voice comes out thick from sleep, as he leans on the kitchen counter, hand on his sweatpants pockets.

"Oh, good morning." And Jongin gives him his million dollar smile, the one that makes his dimples show up. 

"Whatchu' doing today?" 

"Just eggs and toast, wasn't felling specially creative." 

"Last time we had mac'n cheese for breakfast, I think a normal breakfast is actually out of the ordinary for you." 

"Hey, you eat them pretty well, sir." 

"Yes I do indeed." Sehun laughs at Jongin defensiveness. He quite likes having weird breakfasts, but he also likes to tease Jongin about it. 

As he watches Jongin break the eggs he's reminded as his trip to the grocery store the day before. It may sound silly but he impulsively bought Jongin a toothbrush, and it may sound even more silly that he feels nervous about it. He knows deep down that Jongin won't mind it, but his mind also tells him maybe it's too soon. He decides to be brave and do it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. He grabs the grocery bag from the kitchen counter.

"I bought you something." 

"Yeah? What is it?" Jongin turns around, spatula on hand. 

"This." Sehun hands him the toothbrush, a red one. Bold like Jongin. 

"Sehun, is this you trying to tell me I have bad hygiene? I already have a toothbrush." Jongin is so clueless sometimes, it's actually kind of cute. 

"No." Sehun smiles. "It's for you to have a toothbrush here, ya know? Convenience and stuff." 

Jongin studies the item a little before breaking into a grin and kissing Sehun right there. 

Sehun thinks the sound of frying eggs were never so romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I just vomited this today after listening to DNCE's Toothbrush, thank you very much.


End file.
